


Day 4 (CalliopeRoxy)

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day writing challenge never finished [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fireworks, Fourth of July, awww, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a 30 writing challenge i never finished. calliope after getting out of chemotherapy, roxy takes her to show her the fireworks. nonSBURB au, humanstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 (CalliopeRoxy)

**30 Day Writing Challenge: Day 4 - On A Date**

"Come on babu or we're going to be late." Roxy skips ahead, scarf blowing in the slight breeze.

"I'm not so sure about this Roxy." Roxy turns around and runs forward grabbing a pale hand.

"It's fine, you look grat! I mean great opps." She grins and tugs Calliope forward. "Oh look! Perfect spot!" She runs forward to an open patch of grass and sets their blanket on it.

"Wow Roxy, it's very beautiful here." Calliope looks around over the hill, only spotting a few other people around. Roxy tugs her onto the blanket and sits down. She runs a hand over her head scarf, just a little more self conscious of her still sickly looking figure.

"I know right? I used to come here every year for the fourth of July." she scoots back into Calliope's lap and pulls her arms around their bodies. "You get a really good view of the fireworks." Calliope holds her breath as Roxy settles around her. Once she's comfortable and stops moving around she lets out a soft sigh.

"Are you excited Calli? I know you don't have fourth of July in England, but I'm sure you'll love this." Calliope smiles and looks ahead to where the sun is dipping below the horizon. They stay like that for a while, just listening to the night sounds.

"When do they start? I thought you said as soon as it got dark they'd-" she's cut off by the high pitched screech of a firework before a bright flash of red colors the evening sky.

"Oh they're starting!" Roxy stares in awe as the fireworks progressively get bigger and brighter.

"Wow this is, just, amazing Roxy." Roxy turns around some, looking at Calliope from over her shoulder.

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it?" Calliope nods, continuing to look at Roxy. The colors from the fireworks tint her skin and hair for a brief moment before changing with the next explosion. One of Roxy's hands come up to cup Calliopes cheek, thumb running over a prominent cheek bone.

"Roxy?" She raises an eyebrow at the actions.

"Sh, Calli, we're havin a moment here." She grins widely and leans forward some, placing a soft kiss to Calliope's lips. When she pulls back her eyes flutter open and she draws her bottom lip into her mouth. Calliope smiles, a pink tinge to her cheeks which is more prominent with every red firework. Neither of them speak as the cuddle against each other and watch the rest of the firework show.


End file.
